My Pirate
by MyHeartsDesire
Summary: A fluffy oneshot between Hook and Emma after 'White Out' (season 4 episode 2). Late after Emma was saved, she awakens in the middle of the night to find a certain someone watching over her. Fluff with a hint of comfort. Enjoy!


**Hello dearies! Yes I have been dormant for a while but I have had no inspiration recently, at all! But may I take the moment to say how much I'm loving all the captain swan happening in season 4? Cause it's been great :) Any who this little oneshot will fluffy fluff, inspired by season 4 episode 2 of OUAT. Not really part of my 5 Things That Drive Hook Wild fic, soooo yeah. Takes place after the episode, the same night. Enjoy!**

Emma stirred from the foggy haze of slumber, as she opened her eyes she was greeted by gentle twinkle of stars peering through her window. It was still late in the night and damn she hadn't been this tired in a long time. Just as she was about to return to her dreamless sleep an involuntary shiver shook her harshly, her body still recovering from almost freezing earlier that night. As the tremor died down Emma felt something drape over her, and a little bit more of the cold was chased away. She remained still as a hand tucked the blanket closer to her, afterward the owner's fingers briefly brushing over her hair. A soft rustle of leather and the squeak of a chair broke the silence, before it grew quiet once more. Emma finally rolled over, confirming her suspicions when she saw her pirate sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

_Wait, he's not my pirate. _She thought, but quickly banished that to focus on the matter at hand. "Killian?" she spoke, her voice thick with sleep. Emma didn't remember him coming into her room, he had bid her goodnight after winning the battle against her father to stay the night. She'd left him in the living room with Elsa, ignoring the twinge of jealousy at the thought of the two in the same room alone.

These memories flashed through her mind in a moment as Killian swiftly and silently came to her bedside. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to woke you. You were shivering again and I decided to add another blanket." His hand found its way to Emma's hair again, lingering as he moved some strands from her face, "How are you feeling?"

She ignored his question, "Have you been watching over me all night?"

The pirate gave a sheepish half smile that made her heart flutter, "Well, not all night. I had to wait until the others were asleep. Wouldn't want your father cutting me to pieces with his sword now would we?"

Again Emma didn't answer, instead she took a few seconds to look at him with a curious expression. "Why would you do that?"

Killan's smile fell and was replaced with a frown. "I just-" he sighed while closing his eyes, "I just needed to make sure you were alright, to be close in case you needed anything."

If Emma's heart kept doing this fluttery thing she would have to go see Whale, but deeper down she knew it had nothing to do with her recent adventure. "I'm alright Killian," she whispered, "It'll take more than some ice and snow to take me out for good."

He opened his eyes and all she saw in them were guilt and anguish, "Emma you don't understand," he breathed, his voice so soft Emma strained to hear it, "When you were trapped in that cavern, there was nothing I could do. I was beside myself with worry. And then when Elsa said you were freezing to death," the pirate's voice cracked and he paused to take an unsteady breath. "Emma I had never felt so _helpless, _not since-" He didn't continue, but Emma knew he was talking about when Milah died.

Her heart ached as she saw the range of emotion in his eyes, and gently she removed her hand from under the blankets and brought it to his face, running her thumb over the stubble on his cheek. She didn't know what to say, thanks to her many years alone she wasn't used to having someone worry about her so much. Emma was still getting used to her parent's but Killian was on a whole other level, one that left the savior feeling more cared for than she ever had in her whole life. "Killian," she began quietly, "I'm sorry I made you worry, but I'm ok now. You should be getting some rest."

But he shook his head, "No, you have nothing to apologize for love. I'm the one that failed you. As for rest, I don't need it right now. There will be time for that when you've fully recovered." And with that the pirate stood and made his way back to his chair, but not before readjusting Emma's blankets.

She knew she should feel weird that Killian was basically watching her as she slept, or at least be pissed that he was tucking her in like a child, but those feelings never emerged. Instead she felt warm, almost fuzzy, at how determined the man was to make sure she was alright. But quickly a seed of guilt nagged her mind, after running around town with David and worrying about her so much, Killian was clearly tired. She saw it in the bags under his eyes. So without really thinking about it she spoke again.

"Killian?" His eyes went to hers in response. "I'm cold," for good measure she shivered again, not that she had to try. She _was _still feeling cold.

"Of course lass, I'll fetch another blanket."

"No," Emma replied, making him pause in his step. She took a breath and lifted some of the covers, "Get in." Emma would have laughed as his eyes widened to the size of saucers if she didn't feel so embarrassed. Quickly she muttered an explanation, "There aren't any more blankets, and I don't think I have enough body heat to warm them myself." Again she allowed a tremor to show, hoping he wouldn't catch the lie about the blankets.

He paused for a beat before asking, "And what will your father do should he see us like this?"

Emma allowed a hint of smile to show, "You let me deal with my dad alright?" She lifted the blankets once more. He hesitated for a few more heartbeats, inner debate clear in his eyes. Emma released a third shudder and it seemed to be the deciding factor. Slowly, as if he was with a skittish animal, Killian removed his famous leather coat and placed it on the chair. Next were the boots, and for a moment his hand glided up to his shirt, but something made him think better of it and his hand dropped. Cautiously he made his way over to the bed, where Emma hadn't moved. The air was tense, and for a moment all was still.

Then, Killian asked almost silently, "Are you sure?"

Emma paused, her own inner debate happening now. Was she really willing to let him do this? Was she _ready_ to let him? Her thoughts wandered to earlier, to the amount of care in his eyes as he confessed his fear while she was trapped. He's known pain in life, and so did Emma. He understood her better than any other. And just like that the answer was clear. With sure eyes she looked at him and said, "I trust you."

Killian could practically see another one of Emma Swan's many walls slowly crumble, and he tried to hide the victory and pride he knew was in his expression. Giving her a relieved yet happy smile he crawled into bed, making sure the blankets let no heat escape.

Instantly Emma felt warmer, the man practically radiated heat, she couldn't help but burrow a little closer to him. She even allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes, both enjoying the other's company and neither wanting to break the magic of the moment. Finally after a few minutes Emma sighed, "Thank you."

"For what lass?"

She hesitated, not knowing she said that out loud. So she replied, "For taking care of me I guess."

The other knew she meant more but he didn't need her to explain, he understood. His arm tightened around her, "Anytime love, anytime." The whispered words sounded like a reply, but also like a promise. A promise that Emma hoped he would keep.

Silence fell upon the two once more before Killian asked, "So did you just do this so I'd get some rest tonight?"

With a mischievous smirk Emma rolled to her side saying, "Not at all. This is strictly about body heat."

A chuckle sounded from behind it made her smile grow. Leaning close to her ear he said, "Well, there are other ways to warm up if you're interested…"

Emma replied with her own chuckle, _There's my pirate. _She didn't even correct her mind this time as she said, _Goodnight _Killian."

He planted a chaste kiss on her head and wrapped an arm around her and held her close to his body. The last thing she heard before drifting to sleep was, "Goodnight my Emma."

She didn't say anything about the 'my' Killian snuck in there, because if Emma was being honest, she didn't really mind.

**There ya go! Just a bit of fluff before bed. Let me know your thoughts! Peace out!**


End file.
